Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T1/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca WARSZAWA. List Malwiny do Wandy "Z Warszawy, 5 grudnia Moja Wando luba! Obiecałam pisywać często i wyszczególniać Ci, co tylko mi się zdarzy. Najmilszą dla mnie jest rzeczą wypełniać tę obietnicę. Od tego zaczynam, czemu łatwo uwierzysz, że mi z głębi duszy żal było z Tobą się rozłączać. Nigdy Warszawa ze wszystkimi swymi przyjemnościami nic takiego mi nie utworzy, co bym tak kochać, tak lubić mogła jak moją lubą Wandę. Ale o tym już dawno wiesz, więc od czegoś nowego zacząć muszę. Dwa dni mojej podróży były zupełnie jednakowe i niekoniecznie zabawne. Śniegu, śniegu i śniegu napatrzyłam się do woli, a Ty wiesz, jak ja śniegu nie lubię. Wczoraj jednostajny ruch pojazdu i milczenie zupełne, którego drzymiąca Frankowska, siedząc przy mnie, bynajmniej nie przerywała, dały mi porę do przyjemnego dumania. Myślałam o naszym tak mile przepędzonym lecie. Każdy niemal dzień, najdrobniejsze okoliczności, rzeczone słowa, kolor dnia, zapach powietrza, wszystko zdawało mi się widzieć znowu i czuć na jawie. Zanurzona w tych dumaniach, nie uważałam, że dzień wieczorowi zaczynał ustępować. Wtem postylion zatrąbiwszy wyrwał mnie miłym moim marzeniom, a Frankowskę z bardzo smacznego snu obudził. . - Oto już Warszawa - zawołał - już światła widać i do rogatek dojeżdżamy! - Już Warszawa - powtórzyłam mimowolnie i serce zaczęło mi bić, nie wiem dlaczego. W tej chwili wiele bym była dała, by w spokojnym znajdować się Krzewinie. Trwoga mnie jakaś objęła, ale tymczasem pojazd toczył się dalej i w krótkim czasie pierwszy raz w moim życiu do wielkiego wjechałam miasta. Cóż tu murów! aż mi się duszno zrobiło; cóż tu hałasu! Postylion mi powiedział, że to godzina, w której z teatru powracają. Pełno karet, pojazdów, ludzi różnych spotykałam. Każdy z jakiegokolwiek powodu śpiesznie zdawał się dążyć. Modny jakiś ekwipaż pojazd mój zawadził i przy świetle pochodni dojrzeć mogłam w tej karecie bardzo piękną osobę płci mojej, niesłychanie strojną i na której twarzy znać było niecierpliwość prędkiego zajechania i nadzieję zabaw, które na nią czekały. Smutno mi się zrobiło. Ja bez żadnego powodu jechałam, nigdzie mnie nie czekano i ja do nikogo się nie śpieszyłam. Nareszcie do oberżyśmy zajechali. Ni życzenia, ni mocy do niczego nie miałam. jak tylko do najprędszego spoczynku. Dziś dzień cały niemal strawiłam między kupcami, krawcami itd. Ponieważ żadnej z moich krewnych nie ma tu teraz w Warszawie, napisałam do księżnej W***, która bywała w przyjaźni z moją matką i znała mnie przed moim zamęściem, aby raczyła mnie prezentować i w społeczeństwo wprowadzić. Najgrzeczniej mi odpisała i jutro o godzinie szóstej w wieczór mam do niej zajechać i pod jej opieką pierwsze wizyty odbędę. Moja Wando luba! Do tego czasu tęsknota i bojaźń były jedyne uczucia moje w Warszawie. Prawda też, że do tego czasu hałas ulic, szczebiotliwość szwaczek i kupców i troskliwa myśl o jutrzejszym moim wstępie na wielki świat jedynie wszystkie moje zajęły godziny. Dziś w nocy poczta odchodzi. List mój kończę, najczulej Cię do serca przytulając, moja Wandulu ulubiona! Uściskaj Alisię i tysiąc razy rączki całuj kochanej naszej Ciotki." Drugi list Malwiny do Wandy "15 grudnia, z Warszawy Już nie wieśniaczka z Głazowa i Krzewina, ale elegantka we wszystkie elegancje wielkiego świata wprowadzona, piszę do Ciebie, moja Wandulu! Więc z wszelkim poważaniem czytaj opisanie moich obrotów! Chciałam dalej w równy sposób dziennik mój ciągnąć, lecz znajduję, że żarty nie są mi już do twarzy, więc po prostu resztę Ci opowiem. Nazajutrz po napisaniu pierwszego mego listu, moja duszko, ubrawszy się, jak tylko umiałam najlepiej, a przynajmniej bez żadnej śmieszności, pojechałam do księżnej W***, która mnie łaskawie przyjęła. Najprzyjaźniej wspominała moją matkę i z wielką uprzejmością o Ciebie się wypytywała. Po czym sądzić możesz, czy mnie się miłą i przyjemną zdała. Księżna W***, już niemłoda, łagodność z powagą łączy w swej twarzy; od wszystkich jest tu kochaną i poważaną i im częściej się ją widzi, tym łatwiej się to pojmuje. Ze sto podobnośmy wizyt oddały. W kilku ledwo domach byłyśmy przyjęte; i o tych nic Ci powiedzieć nie potrafię, bo w tym tłumie imion nawet pań domów już nie pamiętam. Na końcu naszej objażdżki zajechałyśmy przed ogromny dom. Księżna powiedziała mi, że to pałac ministra wojny. Niezmiernie wiele karet widząc na dziedzińcu gorące modły po cichu czyniłam, żeby nas i tam nie przyjęto. Ale na moje nieszczęście właśnie przeciwnie się stało. Wysiadłyśmy tedy i ja, wpół żywa idąc za księżną, znalazłam się wkrótce wśród obszernej sali niesłychanie oświeconej i gdzie niezmierne koło dam po-strojonych siedziało w milczeniu. Przy kominie i koło bilaru grono mężczyzn, którzy między sobą gadali. Księżna W*** prezentowała mnie gospodarzowi domu, który mnie najgrzeczniej przywitał; ale nic nie wiem, co mi mówił, a on zapewne jeszcze mniej, com mu powiedziała, bom tak była zmieszaną, żem dobrze nie wiedziała, co się ze mną dzieje. Szczęściem dopadłam stołka i siadłam koło księżnej. Wtedy dopiero ośmieliłam się oczy podnieść i obejrzeć cała salę. Dwie rzeczy mnie najwięcej zastanowiły. Pierwsza, że w osobie, która naprzeciwko mnie siedziała, poznałam tę samą damę, którąm wjeżdżając do Warszawy przy świetle pochodni w karecie postrzegło. Pytałam się księżnej, kto ona jest. Odpowiedziała mi, że to hrabina Nel..., najpierwsza tu elegantka. Ona w strojach, w zabawach, w rozmowach prawa przepisuje. Kto tylko do jej szczególnie wybranego towarzystwa nie jest przyjętym, w kolei mody i dobrego tonu umieszczonym się nie rozumie. Wszyscy ją tu po imieniu tylko zowią Dorydą, i ja ci oznajmuję, że nie chcąc grzeszyć przeciw elegancji w listach moich także Dorydą ją zawsze mianować będę. Druga moja uwaga była na tego, co koło Dorydy siedział. Szlachetność i powaga postać jego znaczącą czyniły, wstęgi i krzyże zasłużonego oznaczały obywatela, a wiek podeszły uszanowanie wzbudzał. Jednym słowem, właściwym wyobrażeniem wielkiego pana zdał mi się być Zdzisław książę Melsztyński, którego księżna W*** tak mi nazwała, dokładając: Jest on jeden z najbogatszych i najzacniejszych panów w Polszcze. A ja ci dołożę (tylko mnie nie miej za wariatkę), że z pierwszego spojrzenia powab niezwyczajny jakiś wzbudził we mnie. Koniecznie zdaje mi się, żem go gdzieś już widziała. Osobliwie w oczach ma jakiś wyraz, któren mi się zdaje być dawno znajomym. Daremnie myślę, gdzie i jak to być mogło, i to dochodzenie pamięć moje męczy od momentu, w którym go poznałam. Chociaż bardzo ładna, nie tyle jednak wzbudziła we mnie sympatii ta sławna Doryda. Wyraz niemal zawsze drwiący, który się maluje na jej twarzy, podług mnie nie jest ujmującym. Może też próżności trocha czyni mnie surową względem Dorydy, gdyż miłość własną moją upokorzyła. Z drugą damą i kilku mężczyznami, co za jej stołkiem byli zasiedli, przez cały czas naszej bytności szeptała i na mnie patrząc polegała ze śmiechu. Łatwo mi się było domyślić, że ze mnie. To mnie zmieszało, zasmuciło i dlatego może Doryda przyjemną mi się nie zdała. W tym stanie było ułożone społeczeństwo i ja. przyznam ci się, niekonieczniem się bawiła, gdy jakiś grzeczny, fertyczny, wiele mówiący i jeszcze więcej kłaniający się człowiek za stołkiem księżnej W*** stanął. Po jego mowie łatwo było poznać, że wszędzie bywa, świat cały zna, każdego dnia wie, co się w każdym domu dzieje. Nikt się nie żeni, nikt się nie kocha bez jego wiedzy, niczyje święto nie minie, żeby on bukietu nie przyniósł, wierszów nie napisał. Wszystkich chwali bez ustanku i choć go zawsze wszędzie pełno. jeśli kiedy z pośpiechu pasztecik jaki utworzy, to przynajmniej nigdy ze złej chęci plotek nie roznasza. Toteż weszło w przysłowie mówić: - nasz Starościc wścibski trochę wprawdzie, ale jednak najlepszy w świecie człowiek. - Starościc tedy (bo i ja go tak nazywać będę), jak stanął za naszymi stołkami, wiedział, kto ja jestem, skąd, kiedy, jak i po co przyjechałam. Krociami pochwał mnie zasypał i nie ma kwiatu ani bogini, do której by mnie nie przyrównał. Szczęściem (bo te wszystkie pochlebstwa dziwnie mnie już mieszać i nudzić zaczynały), ktoś się go zapytał: - Starościcu, co wszystko wiesz, nie wiesz też nic o młodym księciu Melsztyńskim? Nigdy tak długo po nim nie tęskniła Warszawa. - Wnuk mój, powinności swojej zadosyć czyniąc, przy pułku swoim przesiaduje - odpowiedział na to dziad jego. - Być to może - rzekła Doryda. - Ale teraz co zima się zaczęła i przy pułku nie ma co robić, ręczę, że w tych dniach do nas wróci - z uśmiechem dołożyła, z uśmiechem, który wyrażał, że o powrocie młodego księcia ona najlepiej uwiadomiona. Starościc, który nie traci nigdy sposobności wysunienia komplementu. oświadczył mi wtedy, że gdyby książę pułkownik wiedział o nowej gwiaździe, która zajaśniała na horyzoncie warszawskim, pewnie by się śpieszył z powrotem swoim. Na te słowa Doryda bardziej niż kiedy zaczęła szeptać i chichotać się; potem z miną, która nie wiem, czy grzeczność, czyli też nieukontentowanie oznaczać miała, obracając się do mnie: - Jeśli wielką ma ciekawość poznać księcia pułkownika imość pani S***, to ją mogę upewnić, że na przyszły bal, któren ma dawać poseł francuski, niezawodnie książę zjedzie. Chciałam odpowiedzieć, że ani ciekawości, ani niecierpliwości nie mam do tego przyjazdu, ale wiele dam mnie przerwało, mówiąc: - Ach! jakże dobrze, że do nas wraca! Bez niego wszystkie bale nudne, spacery w sankach niezabawne, nic się nie klei. On jeden umie wszystko ożywić. - Zamiast nagany damy powinny go jeszcze pochwalić - rzekł na to stary jakiś generał - że od nich się odrywa, by po nudnych kwaterach służby swojej pilnował. - Mars i miłość równie go wieńczyć mogą - odezwał się Starościc. - A my tymczasem jechać możemy - szepnęła mi księżna W***. Wyjechałyśmy, i w karecie tę samą ciągnąc rozmowę: - Prawdziweż to zepsute dziecko - rzekła mi - ten młody książę Melsztyński? Dziad mu we wszystkim pobłaża, młodzież go zawsze na wzór bierze, a kobiety najgorzej go psują? Prawda, że miło go psuć, bo dobre też to dziecko, ale wszelako kobiety i jemu, i sobie szkodzą, ubiegając się tak nieprzyzwoicie za rzutem oka, słowem jednym lub najdrobniejszą ze strony jego uwagą. Moja Wando, te słowa księżnej W*** dobrze się w mojej pamięci wyryły i ręczę Ci. że Malwina, choćby miała wszystkie uwagi ściągnąć na siebie tego sławnego księcia pułkownika, i pół kroku do tego nie uczyni? Ale jednak ciekawa jestem ten okrzyczany cud poznać. Jeszcze pięć dni do balu posła francuskiego? Księżna W*** powiedziała mi. że blisko od roku zostaje on w więzach Dorydy, co na jego zwykłą niestałość wielkim cudem tu znajdują. Ale czegóż Ci o nim tyle piszę. Dość czasu będzie pisać o nim po tym balu, na którym mam go poznać. Ten bal, nie wiem, czemu mnie tyle obchodzi i coś smutnego mi się robi myśląc o nim. Pamiętasz, Wandulu, 15 sierpnia i bal w Krzewinie. Ach! żaden taki nie będzie; wszystkie bale, wszystkie pułkowniki, cały wielki świat równać się nie mogą z jedną godziną przepędzoną w Krzewinie z tymi, co kocham, z tymi, co kochać będę zawsze, o, zawsze! Bądź zdrowa, o moja Wandulu luba! W Krzewinie tylko prawdziwe szczęście Malwiny." List trzeci Malwiny do Wandy "26 grudnia, z Warszawy Wando, luba Wando! czy sen łudzący od wczorajszego dnia mnie omamia, czyli też urok jakiś zmysły moje oczarował? Co się dzieje ze mną, ani pojąć samej, ani Ci wyrazić nie jest rzeczą łatwą; taki nieład w moich myślach panuje, że nawet nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć. Siostro kochana, troskliwa Twoja przyjaźń, która mimo mojej wiedzy poznać umiała najskrytsze uczucia serca mego, i teraz może potrafi na moim postawić się miejscu i domyślić się stanu mojej duszy! Słuchaj tedy, co mnie dziwi, smuci, cieszy, przeraża i jest mi dotąd niepojęte. Wiesz z ostatniego mego listu, że 20 tego miesiąca poseł francuski wielki bal miał dawać na obchodzenie nie wiem już jakiej uroczystości. Wiesz, że publiczność, a damy osobliwie z niecierpliwością dnia tego czekały spodziewając się młodego księcia Melsztyńskiego, i że Doryda, o wszystkich jego krokach dobrze uwiadomiona, jak najwyraźniej ton powrót zapewniła. Przyszedł ów wieczór nareszcie. Dzień, co go poprzedzał, niezmiernie długi zdawał mi się; z jakąś trwogą na ten bal pojechałam, z trwogą weszłam do sali i bardziej z skłonnością do rozrzewnienia niżeli z nadzieją zabawy. Ale wkrótce mnogość ludzi, światła, odgłos najweselszej muzyki, a może (bo przed Tobą próżności mojej zataić nie chcę), może bardziej jak to wszystko uprzejmy szmer pochwały, z którym mnie przywitano, jakem tylko weszła do sali, szare chmury rozpędził, odwagi mi dodał wlewając w serce tę radość, jakiej zawsze doznaję, gdy rozumiem się być miłą tym, z którymi się znajduję. Pasja moja do tańca natychmiast się ocknęła. Taneczników wielu się znalazło, którzy się o mnie dobijali, i to mi nie było markotno, bo Doryda widzieć mogła, żem przecie niezupełnie od wszystkich opuszczona. Tańcowałam wiele i z dobrego serca, nie myśląc już bynajmniej o tym sławnym księciu pułkowniku, któregom przyjazdu przez pięć dni tak ciekawie oczekiwała. Zaczęli walcować, ja walcowałam z majorem Lissowskim, który uchodzi tu za najlepszego tanecznika. Alić hałas jakiś u drzwi się zrobił i te słowa: "Otóż on jest, obietnicy nam przecie dotrzymał, dopiero będzie wesoło" - różnymi głosami z okrzykiem były powtórzone. Muzyka przestała, tłum się otworzył i ja w tym oczekiwanym, ogłaszanym młodym książęciu, w tym celu zajęcia wszystkich kobiet, w tym wielbicielu, jak mówią, wdzięków Dorydy postrzegłam, poznałam, kogo... Ludomira! Ach, Wando! mego niegdyś Ludomira, dziś zaś Ludomira Dorydy, szczęśliwej Dorydy! W ten moment wesołość, chęć do tańca, chęć do życia mnie opuściła. Ani widziałam, ani słyszałam wyraźnie, co się koło mnie działo, w głowie kręcić rai się zaczęło i nie rozumiem, jakim szczęściem nie zemdlałam. Ni zadziwienia, że w tym świetnym księciu Melsztyńskim tegoż poznałam Ludomira, którego awanturnikiem niedawno mniemano, ni gniewu, któren fałszywe jego postępki wlać by były powinne w duszę moją, nic naówczas nie czułam. Później dopiero, gdym sposobność myślenia odzyskała, byłam w stanie te wszystkie uczynić uwagi. Ale w pierwszej chwili ta jedyna myśl: - Ludomir mnie już nie kocha, Ludomir inną kocha, jak ciężki kamień serce moje przygniotła. - Stałam wryta, jak posąg bez duszy. Nie wiem, co major Lissowski o mnie pomyślał. Tylem nareszcie z jego mowy usłyszała, że powtórnie mnie się pytał, czy tańcować już nie chcę, i że nie mógł był otrzymać odpowiedzi. Te słowa przecież mnie z osłupienia wyrwały. Złożyłam wszystko na raptowną słabość z gorąca wielkiego pochodzącą i jak najprędzej w kącie najmniej widzianym usiadłam. Rada bym była natychmiast wyjechać z tego balu, wyjść z tej sali, która przed kwadransem jeszcze zaiskrzoną wesołym światłem zabawy, teraz ciężką, duszącą powłoką zdawała mi się zaćmioną. Ale, Wando, moc jakaś ukryta więziła mnie na krześle, gdziem siedziała. Nie mogłam porzucić miejsca, z któregom Ludomira widziała? I cóż widziałam, niestety? Ludomira patrzącego na Dorydę, tym samym wzrokiem na nią patrzącego, co niegdyś... Mówiącego do niej z tym uśmiechem, z tym uczuciem... Ach, Wando, czemuż ja nie w Krzewinie? Po cóżem z niego wyjechała? Czemuż ja nie w odludnym Głazowie? Spokojne dni Głazowa, jakżeście daleko od Malwiny? Pierwsze kroki, którem w ten wielki świat uczyniła, żalem i boleścią są naznaczone. Ale, Wando, słuchaj dalej. Wlepione miałam oczy w róg sali, gdzie Ludomir, oparty o krzesło Dorydy i nią jedynie zajęty, zdawał się zupełnie zapominać i powszechną radość jego przybyciem wzbudzoną, i cokolwiek tylko obcym było Dorydzie. Wtem Starościc się do niego przysunął, po cichu zaczęli gadać i obejrzawszy salę wkoło zdali się szukać kogoś oczyma. Siostro? mnie to rzutem oka szukał Ludomir. W tym tłumie spotkałam jego spojrzenie, to spojrzenie tak mi dobrze znajome, i natychmiast zrozumiałam, że mi serce bić przestało i krew się w żytach zatrzymała. Dorydę ktoś wziął w taniec. Ludomir i Staroście obeszli drugą stroną sali i doszedłszy do okna, w którym niemal zakryta framugą siedziałam: - Prezentuję imość pani S*** - rzekł do mnie Starościc - młodego księcia Melsztyńskiego, który najżywiej pragnie być jej znajomym. - Żeby nie los i okoliczności przekorne - przerwał książę - pewnie nie ostatni byłbym między tymi. którzy ubiegali się niezawodnie w uwielbieniu nowego bóstwa, które niedawno posiada Warszawa. Wando! głos Ludomira, który tyle ma mocy na całym jestestwie moim, dźwięk ten miły, od tylu miesięcy nie słyszany, opanował naówczas zmysły moje i ledwo w ten moment wszystkich win Ludomira zapomniawszy z szczerością dawnego przywiązania nie rzekłam: - Ludomirze, pewnie cię czernią mówiąc, że Malwiny już nie kochasz, tej Malwiny, która nigdy nie potrafi cię zapomnieć! Ale. Wando, wytworny komplement księcia Melsztyńskiego. tak niepodobny do delikatnego milczenia lub do wyrazów najgorętszą miłością tchnących Ludomira w Krzewinie, ten komplement, mówię, dreszczem mnie przejął i słowa, które wymówić miałam, na ustach mnie zmarzły. - Czy mogę sobie pochlebiać, że j. pani S*** przyszłego tańca raczy ze mną tańcować? - Nie wiem, co bym była mu odpowiedziała, ale Doryda czasu mi do tego nie zostawiła, skończywszy walcować przechodząc koło nas: - Ludomirze! - głośno zawołała – spodziewam się, że nie zapomnisz, żeś mnie na pierwszego mazura zamówił. - Ludomirze? - wołała na niego świetna Doryda wśród przepysznego balu w Warszawie. - Ludomirze? - wołała takoż na niego biedna Malwina po spokojnych niegdyś dolinach Krzewina! - Niech książę się nie zatrzymuje - rzekłam natychmiast - Doryda na księcia już czeka, a ja bez tego nie myślę teraz tańcować. Ledwom te słowa była wymówiła, major Lissowski przybiegł prosić mnie w taniec i ja, sama nie wiem dlaczego (bo pewnie nie z chęci tańcowania), wstałam spieszno i stanęłam przy nim do mazura. Ludomir w tym samym kole stojąc przy Dorydzie, nim grać zaczęto, przysunął się do mnie i półgłosem powiedział: - Imość pani S*** podobno tańcować nie miała. - Prawda, że tak myślałam przed kilką minutami, ale i mnie się trafia czasem szybko myśli zmieniać. Coś może zbyt surowego musiało być wyrytym na mojej twarzy, gdym te słowa wymówiła, bom skutek ich w oczach Ludomira poznała. Smutnie zamilkł, a ja, widząc jego zmartwienie, odkupić bym była chciała te wymówione słowa i już nie gadać, nie patrzać na majora Lissowskiego, nie tańcować, ale płakać byłabym rada. Ludomir figury w mazurze plątał, Doryda zrzędziła, ja nie wiem sama, jakem do końca trafiła. Przy kolacji Ludomir siedział przy Dorydzie, tyle tylko wiem. Po kolacji nie wchodząc już nawet do sali, gdzie tańcowano, do siebie wróciłam. Wando, nadużywam Twojej cierpliwości opisując Ci najdrobniejsze szczegóły wczorajszego wieczora.. Ale niestety! drobne czasem szczegóły szczęście lub nieszczęście stanowią. Przyjazny rzut oka, zimne-spojrzenie - rozpacz i niebo nieraz w sobie zamykają. Wando moja! wiem tedy teraz, kto był ten nieznajomy, ten utajony Ludomir... a raczej nie wiem, nie rozumiem, nie pojmuję nic z tego, co się jego losu, jego postępków tycze! Ale pamiętam, żem mu życie winna, żem mu święcie przyrzekła żadnego kroku nigdy nie uczynić, by odkryć tajemnicę, którą się okrywał. "Najboleśniej pomnożyłabyś tym moje nieszczęście" - są słowa listu jego, które mam i teraz przed oczyma. Ach, Ludomirze! przestań mnie kochać, kochaj nawet inną, rób, co ci się podoba! Malwina płakać w cichości sama, opuszczona cierpieć potrafi, ale nigdy ni słowem, ni postępkiem nie przypomni ci, że cię nawet kiedykolwiek znała. Ale, Wando, czas ten list, i tak zbyt już długi, zakończyć. Zbolałe serce i zmęczone łzami oczy spoczynku potrzebują. Daruj, Siostro kochana, jeżeli ufając w pobłażającą Twoją przyjaźń ciężar i smutek duszy mojej z Tobą podzieliłam! Nie było w mojej mocy utaić najmniejszego uczucia. Ale odtąd starać się będę... o co... ach, sama nie wiem! Nie wiem, czego życzę, czego chcę, com powinna czynić, com powinna wierzyć! Nieład w moich myślach, nieład w moim sercu. Bądź zdrowa, moja Wando luba, żyj spokojna w szczęśliwym Krzewinie! Kochaj mnie, nie zapominaj Malwiny, biednej Malwiny! Ach! ty przynajmniej nie zapominaj jej nigdy, nigdy!" List majora Lissowskiego do przyjaciela "30 grudnia, z Warszawy Alfredzie! cóż u Ciebie w głowie? Warszawa w całej swojej świetności wzywa wszystkich sług swoich; bale, reduty, szlichtady, pasztety, komeraże w zupełnym są ruchu; doskonałe mrozy doskonale nieznośną wieś czynić muszą, a Ty, najwierniejszy między wiernymi wielbicielami miasteczka, nie możesz się od nudnych swoich folwarków oderwać! Przybywaj jak najprędzej, inaczej odrzekam się Ciebie na zawsze i z rzędu pierwszych naszych elegantów wymazanym zostaniesz. Ale ponieważ spodziewam się, że na tę karę nie zasłużysz i że wkrótce stawisz mi się, łaskawie myślę Cię uwiadomić, co i jak się tu dzieje, abyś za powrotem Twoim nie wyglądał jak kto, co z Chin powraca. Nowa zorza teraz tu zajaśniała. Jest to Malwina S***, młoda wdowa, która nigdy Warszawy, nigdy wielkiego świata nie widziała? Alfredzie, niceś w życiu tak ładnego nie widział? Nieśmiałość młodości i niedoświadczenia łączy w swym ułożeniu z postacią, która zdaje się być oswojoną ze zwyczajami najlepszego społeczeństwa. Uprzejma i naturalnie wesoła, ale młodzież naszą doskonale jednak umie w jakiejści granicy trzymać, i mnie samemu, stworzeniu, któremu tak niełatwo zaimponować, Malwina z zimną swoją grzecznością tak czasem zaimponuje, że przy niej ani słowa z tych wyrazów, co to surowość złym tonom, a my nie-oszacowaną elegancją zowiemy, ani obmowy żadnej, ani rozwalań się swobodnych, jednym słowem, nic ze zwyczajnego trybu naszego nie pozwalam sobie. Dziwuj się, jak chcesz, wierz albo nie wierz, to jednak nieodbitą jest prawdą, że Malwina tego cudu dokazała. Mnie, któregoś znał nie mogącego się i minuty dla nikogo w świecie pożenować, teraz byś widział życie na tym trawiącego, by myśli jej i życzenia zgadywać i wypełniać, chociaż ona, grzeczna dla mnie jak dla wszystkich, bynajmniej o mnie nie myśli i z wszelką grzecznością i szczerością już mi to nawet powiedziała. Oj, kobiety, kobiety? co byście mogły z nami wyrabiać, żebyście zawsze interes swój właściwy rozumiejąc nie rozłączały, jak nie rozłącza Malwina, skromności płci swojej od uprzejmej wesołości, a do dobroci łączyły tę pychę i szlachetność niewieścią, która potrafi każdego w należytym utrzymać obrębie i która by was nigdy porzucać nie powinna. Alfredzie, kocham się szalenie w Malwinie. Nie wiem, co z tego będzie, bo ona nic kocha mnie wcale, a co gorzej, Ludomira coś się boję. Na moją biedę wrócił, widział Malwinę i dość było jednego balu, by niewolnikiem jej wdzięków został. Ale któż by też na tym balu właśnie mógł ją widzieć i nie być jej wdziękami zniewolonym? Wszystkie nasze damy najwytworniej były poubierane. U niej biała suknia, która giętki stan obwijała, czarne warkocze złotym spięte grzebieniem i przy lewym boku bukiet z świeżych jacyntów cały strój tworzyły - i ten bukiet jeszcze z jedyną dobrocią przy kolacji zdjęła, by chimerom Dorydy dogodzić, która z drugiego końca ogromnego stołu mniemała, iż zapach jacyntów jej szkodzi. Zjawienie tej niewinnej, wdzięcznej, lubej Malwiny kaducznie nie na rękę naszej Dorydzie; ale tym lepiej dla mnie, będzie Ludomira pilnować! Żebym tylko doszedł, co Malwina o nim myśli. Nie uwierzysz, jak ciężko dochodzić, co w tej głowie się dzieje. Prosto i szczerze zdaje się to, a jednak ja, niedopiero lis, zgłębić i zgadnąć jej nie umiem. Wesołą zrazu, zamyśloną potem była Malwina na tym balu, na gorąco złożyła tę nagłą zmianę, ale mnie coś wszystko się zdaje, że nagłe zjawienie się Ludomira to sprawiło. Czy się już kiedy widzieli, czy się znają? Nie mogę ich zrozumieć. Wiesz, Alfredzie, że podług dawnego zwyczaju, kiedy własnych nie mam interesów, to cudze śledzę. Przez czas niebytności Ludomira z opieki go nie spuszczałem i różnymi mymi manewrami wiedziałem niemal zawsze, jak się obraca. Otóż doszedłem najpierwej, że miasteczko, w którym z pułkiem stał kwaterą, niedaleko jest Krzewina, wsi, w której przebywa Malwina. Po wtóre, że Ludomir, nie wiem za jakim urlopem, cichaczem ujechał od pułku w maju i kilka miesięcy bawił nie wiedzieć ani gdzie, ani po co. Po trzecie, że jak wrócił w końcu sierpnia do pułku, bardzo był smutnym i pomieszanym. Cóż mam z tego wszystkiego wykleić? Ha, zobaczymy! Zaczynamy grać komedią, w której Ludomir, Malwina, Doryda i Twój sługa najpierwszą rolę grać mają. Konfidentów i subretek znajdziemy do woli (już Starościc nasz gotowy konfident); kto najlepiej grać będzie, a intryga sztuki jak się wywiąże, to się wkrótce da poznać. Zresztą nic tu nowego nie mamy. Promocje w wojsku na przyszłą wiosnę nam obiecują. Tymczasem czy jest, czy nie ma za co, nie tracim zwyczaju przy każdej okoliczności wyrzekać nad niesłychanymi niesprawiedliwościami, które na nas spadają, bo każdy z nas, zacząwszy ode mnie, nie pojmuje, jak nie jest już przynajmniej generałem. Starościanka już konno nie jeździ, co czyni zbiory w saskiej rajtszuli dziwnie nudne. Felisia N*** zawsze cudownie gawotę tańcuje. Karnawał nam jedyny zapowiadają. Wybornego bordeaux dostać można u Berensa. Mój kasztanek zdrów i celem zawsze zazdrości naszej całej młodzieży. Otóż i wszystkie moje nowiny. Przyjeżdżaj jak najprędzej być aktorem, a przynajmniej z biedy choć i spektatorem w rozmaitych sztukach, które tej zimy grać się będą na scenie eleganckiego świata Warszawy."